Spill Pill
by Diane Satabi
Summary: Hotaru is tired of being called with boy names. Thus, the creation of the Spill Pill. And the first subject of experimentation: Ruka Nogi.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice and its characters.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Checking on the accounts, this story was made last January, and I'm betting this is the third or second one-shot story that I made. After all those eleven months of hesitation and contemplation, I finally decided and had the guts to at last publish this. So please, don't make me long to take back or regret the decision I made. Btw, Ruka and Hotaru here are—what—sixteen years old already. Enjoy this. :)**

**…**

**Spill Pill**

**By ONESHOTMASTURRR**

**…**

"Yo, dude!"

She heard it, but she didn't budge.

"Yes, you, I'm talking to you."

Still, she continued walking, with a Physics book tightly held around her arm.

"Stop pretending you don't hear me, Hotaru."

Finally she stopped, and turned to the direction of the sound.

"Please stop calling me 'dude', or I'll call you 'dudette'." Hotaru retorted.

"Whoa, chill." He finally caught up to her and casually hooked his arm around her shoulder. "Why do you get so upset when I call you dude?"

Her eyebrow twitched. Years have past. Changes mentally, physically, socially, and spirituality is clearly evident. What's making Ruka Nogi, her long-time friend, think of her as "dude"?

"Hey, Ruka! Sup?" A guy from a distance called out, a friend of Ruka.

"Hey. Not that much. Just hanging out with my best bud." He winked as he replied.

"You two seem to be in a good mood, huh?" He teased.

"We are," he suddenly rubbed his fist to her scalp, like what a big brother does to his li'l brother. "We sure missed each other," he said and ended his sentence laughing.

**…**

"Look, it's Ruka-sama!"

Hotaru, sipping her melon shake by the bleachers, took a glimpsed at the group of three ladies who just shrieked the sentence above. Their identities and names aren't quite important. But for the sake of mentioning them, let's call them Lady A, Lady B, and Lady C.

"Oh my gosh, he's so charming." Lady A sighed.

Right in front of them was the field, and at the middle of the field stood the most handsome man from the descendants of Adonis, Ruka Nogi, who's playing the sport he's famous for, soccer. Together with his fellow team mates, they kicked their way to victory.

"My prince…" Lady B sighed.

"Dream on, you don't stand a chance." Lady C snapped, breaking their hopes and dreams.

"What do you mean?" Lady B retorted.

"What do you mean what do I mean?" she replied, gawking. "Lately, he's been around that ferocious witch! They're always together. You can't get him without passing over her dead body!"

"Who? Who 'her'?" Lady B asked.

The answer suddenly popped in Lady A's mind. "Oh yeah, you're right!" she snapped, enlightened by the obvious fact. "Now _that's_ a problem."

Lady B, whose brain wasn't pretty much updated as Windows 7, was still bewildered. "What? Tell me who, tell me who!"

Lady A and Lady C huddled to whisper the name to her. After a second of whispering, Hotaru saw Lady B look her way. The moment their eyes met, Lady B jolted, and in an instant, her blood was drained from her face, like a toilet flushing a yellow-colored pee in its surface.

Lady A and Lady C, however, weren't aware of that fact, and continued.

"So you think they're dating?" Lady A asked.

"On the other hand, I guess not." Lady B answered.

Lady A snickered. "You're right. With Mikan Sakura and Sumire Shouda around him, why would he date someone like Hotaru Imai?"

Now they said it out loud, and she heard each word loud and clear. She heard even the hurtful judgment of comparison between her and the two hottest girls known in Gakuen Alice.

Lady B's lips were as white as the clouds now.

They continued to rant, but Hotaru didn't want to hear more. She stood from her seat, and headed to their direction, with face as calm and blank as ever, as her hand held her drink tightly. She could see Lady B painted with color purple now from the corner of her eye.

Lady A, noticing this, asked Lady B, "What's wrong?"

But before she could get her answers, Hotaru stopped behind them, tilted her cup over their heads, and let the remaining juice flow. As soon as it emptied, she dropped the cup. And with that, she walked away.

_With Mikan Sakura and Sumire Shouda around him, why would he date someone like Hotaru Imai?_

She clenched her fist.

**…**

It's midnight, but this won't stop our dear hero—heroine rather—from putting her plans into a success.

She's been working for wee hours for this another invention of hers that would soon change the rotation of the world. The inspiration of this new project was Ruka.

Not in a positive way though.

It wouldn't have come this far if only Ruka stopped calling her boy names. It's very disturbing and annoying. It makes her think of herself as lesbian, a boy. Not a girl, lady or even FEMALE worthy enough in Ruka's sight.

She just wanted to be respected as a girl, a gender opposite to his gender.

And somehow, she's hoping that she would hear a compliment from him through her genius invention.

"Invention #2572135: Spill Pill," she started out of the blue. She lifted a little blue and yellow two-piece gel capsule in the midair as she spoke. "This is to primarily let the human subject spill the beans. Its effect is very similar to a drunk person on lose."

She turned her attention to some bounded documents on the table, flipped some of the papers out, and stopped until a picture of a man with a blonde hair and blue eyes was revealed.

"First subject," she smirked, "Ruka Nogi."

She stretched her arms up. It's late; she has to rest for the big and adventurous day ahead. However, as she was about to settle the little capsule on an empty container, something occurred—something that would happen only ONCE in a billion chances in the life of Hotaru.

The blue capsule slipped from her hand, and went straight to her mouth, and down her throat.

Hotaru, known as the greatest inventor known in man's history, failed to put her 2572135st invention to a success?

She has to find a way to stop her own invention to work on her. The capsule would take effect in a minute. If she could just find the…

Before she could take any more actions, her mind shut down.

A minute passed, and she began to walk out of her laboratory. And by the way she was moving she knew she was now out of control.

**…**

The sound of a hard flesh hitting a wood loomed. Until the second time he heard it did he realize that it was a knock from his door. With a moan, Ruka slid off of his bed, letting his blanket slip from his bear torso.

Yawning, he opened the door, revealing no one, nothing but the wall opposite to him.

He shrugged, and turned around.

"Good evening."

He jolted. He thought he's seeing someone in front of him.

He rubbed his eyes, and realized he wasn't mistaken. Someone was indeed in front of him.

Hotaru Imai, with her pajamas on.

"H-Hotaru! What brings you here?"

She hiccupped, and from the darkness, he saw her face red.

"Is there something you need a—"

She suddenly moved, and put a finger on his lips. "Shhh…" Ruka was bewildered, and then she smiled seducingly. "There's something you need from me."

"Need from you? What do you m-mean?" He tried to speak, but it came out as a muffle, barely understandable. What could he probably need at this time of hour?

From his lips, both her hands moved to his cheeks, up his right ear and behind his head to entwine her fingers between his soft blonde locks.

She stopped.

"Oh I see, you need a proof with your eyes. You need to see it for real, don't you?"

"What do you mean see? See what?"

Hotaru started lifting her shirt up, but Ruka was too dumbstruck to stop her. A creature stripping its shirt off before your eyes? She already succeeded before that fact registered on his mind.

But wait, there's more. She lifted her arms back to his neck, and attempted to kiss him. Slowly, crawling up, the distance of her lips from his lips was only an inch now. But she stopped, again.

She retreated. "No…" And then she started sobbing, tears falling from her eyes.

"Wha—"

Before Ruka could finish his word, she ran to his bed, covered herself with his blanket and cried.

Ruka didn't know what to do. Is she drunk?

Gentleman as he was, he has to talk to her to know what's got into her, and try to help her out. For heaven's sake, you can't say that a girl stripping in front of you was sane! Of course, something was definitely wrong.

He gently sat on the bed, and laid a hand on the sobbing lump covered with a blanket. His mouth opened to say something when the figured suddenly jumped and knocked Ruka down.

"I knew it," She snickered. "You love me!"

"Huh?"

"But you think of me as nothing, don't you?" She suddenly cupped her boobs that made Ruka blush furiously. "Guess this isn't an enough proof that I'm worthy of being yours."

Then she slid down to meet his face. "I guess," She whispered, "you need one last proof that I'm someone—that I'm a lady worthy enough to be called as your girl."

Ruka snapped. "So this is what it's all about?"

"Shut up. I'm going to kiss you."

She then slightly closed her eyes to meet his lips.

But when it's only about two millimeters apart, Ruka whispered, "I've always loved you, Hotaru."

His words came to her ear like a magical chant a fairy godmother would give, because Hotaru's body suddenly stopped from doing her action. Thus her lips failed to meet his, and her head fell beside his.

Everything became peaceful. Not even a sound was heard, except for the heartbeats. Hotaru was closed enough for Ruka to hear her heartbeat as well. And this confirmed his thoughts that she's already fast asleep.

Ruka stood, careful not to wake her up. He got her shirt, dressed her, fixed her position, and laid a blanket on top of her.

He, on the other hand, laid beside her with proper distance between them and watched the peacefully sleeping figure.

He didn't know what's gotten into her, but at least he knows the cause of all this.

He snickered. She actually didn't have to go this far, because she had always been so special in his sight.

**…**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: After all those attempts, they never actually kissed eh? Haha. AND, I loved how gentleman-ly Ruka is in here. Finding one in this world today would cause you sweat and blood. Would you agree with me? Heehee.**

**I wanna hear from you! Please review! REVIEW, REVIEW! :)**


End file.
